There have been developed over the years many games and game apparatus the object of which is to combine a pastime which is fun for the participant but which also contributes educationally. Such games involve numbers, letters and combinations of these; and appear in many formats, including cards, game boards and the like.
A difficulty which has arisen in respect of most of these educational games in the past is that they are quite substantially limited in scope. For example, in the vast majority of cases where dice form a part of the game apparatus, the dice are conventional cubes bearing numbers from one to six on the respective sides. Their use is therefore generally limited to a very low level of arithmetic manipulation, since frequently only two dice are used. This severely limits the range of numbers that are available. Even where additional dice are used, the range of numbers available for manipulation is low.
Against this background a game apparatus has been devised which features a unique type of dice which greatly facilitates the range of numbers available and consequently the scope of arithmetic manipulation which may be utilized.